She's An Actual Heavy Cannon
by valkurion-universe
Summary: It's Matte Skye's birthday and Penny is pulling out all the stops for her non-binary life partner, including pancakes, secret messages, kisses and cuddles and a special surprise at the marina! Little gift for the VA of Matte Skye otherwise known as the First Mate from Rwby Volume 4 Episode 3. Feel free to PM me for a commission!


_AN: Another commissions story, well not quite, this was a gift to the VA of the First Mate, Matte Skye on tumblr who is quickly becoming a best friend of mine. They are falling in love with the pure ship Steamboat (Matte x Penny) so I thought I'd gift them this, a lovely cute piece of fluff. Please enjoy and if you have a request or commission in mind, please PM me!_

* * *

 _ **She's An Actual Heavy Cannon!**_

The ginger was in the kitchen after the morning wake up call which consisted of a bout of beautiful kissing from her tanned and relatively small partner, mate. And now she was hard at work, heating the pan up herself with the heat pads in her hand. The food of choice for breakfast? There was no other alternatively, it had to be pancakes, with a heart shaped out of raspberries for Penny's lover to boot.

All she had to do, was make the things and decorate them expertly and precisely before Matte Skye decided they needed to get out of bed and walk into the kitchen. Penny wanted it to be a surprise. A surprise on beautiful Matte's birthday. They were turning twenty-two. All Penny could think about was making sure that they had the best birthday ever, their first in the relationship with the unshackled AI with thick bronze hair. In fact, Penny had even grown her hair out, so much so that now it nearly flowed down to her rear, a long gown of shimmering bronze curls that made most of the girls coo when she walked by and flicked it to the side. Matte loved it too, and that made the shy and independent android all the happiest that they did.

The pancakes were nearly done, when Penny's scroll buzzed, Ruby no doubt texting her in the middle of her making breakfast for her darling Matte. They were discussing the surprise party already established at a restaurant downtown, and how Matte could under no circumstances find out what they and the rest of their friends were planning for the adorable and beautiful sailor.

It was not often that Penny got to hold Matte, due to long tours with their job that demanded they stay with Captain Seaworthy and the ship. But Matte did adore the heavy cannon on the odd chance they got to prepare and use it. Not to mention cleaning it. In fact, Penny would often tease the sailor during warm nights when cuddles were the only thing on the menu of how Matte was secretly in a triad relationship with both the ginger android and the inanimate heavy cannon they loved so much. That was also why Penny had gone out of her way to lavish her mate with a ship of their very own for their birthday; complete with their own heavy cannon.

She had even named the ship, which she hoped would touch her mate's heart right where she wanted it. Penny had called the lightly armored yacht, 'The Skye' and always sighed to herself lovingly whenever she thought about Matte walking into the marina of Neo Vale City and seeing the beauteous bulk of ship for themselves. She had spent so long and called in so many favors to acquire the Steam Boat for Matte and then much more time outfitting and hauling it, and finally, the day had come where her beautiful partner could finally pull back the tarpaulin covering the thing and sail it into the open water.

As Penny finished the first batch of pancakes with her heated palms on the frying pan and set them to one side to decorate them all she could think about with her top of the line silica pathways and polymers motivators and grey matter subroutines was Matte's face when they saw the boat, when the laid eyes on it and gasped over it. Penny could not wait, she simply couldn't.

She tied her hair back and quickly grabbed the raspberries, strawberry halves, and even honey to decorate the pancakes before the inevitable time where Matte appeared from the bedroom. Penny would have managed to get all four made and made well, with little writing in the honey saying 'Happy Birthday Beautiful' if Matte had not been so sneaky in entering the kitchen and wrapping their beautiful and tanned arms around the android's waist. It made Penny gasp, a little alarmed and shocked that she did not detect her partner, but what made her moan was the intimate and sensual smooch Matte sank into their girlfriend's neck, with nibbling a little as Penny set down the jar and spreader and held Matte's neck too.

The moan was a mixture between raspy and content, and Matte always - always - gave the best kisses Penny had ever received. And they knew all of Penny's spots, which she was even amazed she had too. Matte wasn't, in fact, they were more pleased than anything, that they could kiss them and make the android hum, even put into their chest, as Penny was now.

Bronze hair flicked away and Penny had turned around, her body against the counter and kissing Matte sweetly on their plump and full lips. Penny loved those lips, loved them more than a lot of things, and loved the taste, the fresh and enhanced taste of fresh water against flesh that made her feel like she was vibrating constantly. That was Matte Skye's effect, they could make Penny utterly static and paralyzed as they kissed for as long as they did and even some time after it. Penny Polendina absolutely loved it, would do a lot for the feeling, and when Matte's lips sank to her chin, then to her neck, she became even more paralyzed.

"Someone's a little heated," Matte whispered between kisses, nibbling on the android's gorgeous neck and collarbone that was so precariously exposed from the bowl cut of her nightgown that Penny was still wearing. The bronze-haired girl could hardly say anything, especially when she slipped one hand down to Matte's plump and grabbable rear while running the fingers of her free hand through their short and cocoa colors hair. Penny also loved Matte's hair, the layers, the texture, how she could grab it still with a lax grip and the color of it. Deep brown, that reminded Penny of the richest chocolate.

Penny definitely loved chocolate. Just as Matte definitely loved ginger.

"Heated for you. Happy birthday you salty sea dog," Penny moaned as Matte finished pleasuring her strong and amazing neck. The ginger stepped to the side and presented the still piping hot pancakes with a flourish of her hands and then moved back to the coffee table to grab the small wrapped up box. Matte's eyes were already welling from the decorations in the breakfast and the words Penny had slaved over to spell with honey.

'Happy Birthday Beautiful' on one made Matte blubber and sigh over the effort and lovely calligraphy. 'I 3 Matte Skye' was in another as if a pre-teen had done it but it made the First Mate well up again with tears. Then 'Penny x Matte = Steamboat' which actually made Matte step away from them and charge into Penny with another beautiful hug, burying her tearing head into Penny's shoulders.

"No! Did I do something wrong, Matte?" Penny asked after her partner collided with her, believing she had done something to upset the sailor, but Matte soon broke free and kissed Penny hard and passionately as they teared up.

"No no baby, you are amazing the pancakes, they're gorgeous. I freaking love you," Matte whispered, putting their head to Penny's and kissing her again and again. They were so grateful, so overwhelmed with gratitude and love for their ginger babe. No one had ever done something like that for them, not even Captain Seaworthy or any of the other sailors when they were on tour for their birthday, or even any of their Ensign friends at Atlas Academy when they served there. "I mean it, I really do, I freaking love you Penny Polendina," the finished, kissing the android again closely, wrapping their strong arms around her neck as she held them closely.

They really did, and without even looking at the final pancake.

"I love you too Matte, with all of my CPU and RAM, my disk space is always full for my emotional attachment to you. Penny dot exe often stops working because I'm too in love with you," Penny riddled off before she could not. Matte had silenced her with their own lips being placed over hers again.

Then they broke off, and Matte looked at her their eyes were glassy and loving, loved up too. "You talk too much, nerd."

"Your nerd though Matte Skye. You should read the least pancake, though," Penny spoke softly, her own eyes reflecting hearts back through their displays. She could barely understand how she was doing it, and Matte never knew, they were not the best in understanding Penny's technology or her inner workings, but they loved her anyway and stayed with her.

Matte did indeed check the final pancake, stuffing half of the middle one from the right into their mouth and eating it. It, of course, was delicious, some of Penny's best baking, and with the fruit and honey decorating it, it was good enough to be served to royalty Matte believed. The pancake read something that the tanned non-binary could barely understand. 'Look to the marina sailor' it said, in not honey, but frosting and Matte looked back to their partner with confused eyes.

Penny, giggling and trying to contain herself, handed Matte the wrapped up box, which was torn open in seconds and revealed a pair of binoculars for them to look out the window with.

Looking to the marina Matte soon saw bright blonde hair, black hair, white snowy hair and a short bob of redly stained onyx. That later transitions and rendered into Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby all standing and waving, after checking scrolls to coordinate with Penny from her headquarters. "Why are Team RWBY out there Penny babe?" Matte asked but all Penny did was a giggle, trying to stifle herself as the girls all grabbed hold of the tarpaulin. The tarpaulin.

In a flourish Matte saw it, the hull and the bulge, the bow and the stern, the steam components and the sails too. They saw it all, even the multitude of cannons and the manageable heavy cannon close to the bow as it was with The Unsinkable that Matte served on, but they would not have to anymore unless they wanted to sail as an escort. They looked closer and saw the name.

The binoculars were dropped and did not shatter as Matte turned back and flew back into Penny's arms once more, their lips meeting the android's and their moans melding as they smooched.

"You are the best girlfriend I have ever had Penny. You're my heavy cannon.~"


End file.
